shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Genkai Genkai no Mi
Introduction Genkai Genkai no Mi (lit. Limit-Limit Fruit) is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to gain access the utmost potent ability of their body's ability and strength at anytime. It was eaten by Shizuo Hei D. Étente. Appearance The Genkai Genkai no Mi looks like a yellow Black Sapote (chocolate pudding fruit) with brown coloring on top. And it still taste like $#**! Usage The user is not restricted by the limits that the brain imposes on an average human body. Instead, the user has free access to the maximum of their body's abilities but this does not apply to skills that require finesse and dexterity such as balancing, In addition, the user's intelligence and wisdom, and ability to use Haki is not affected by the devil fruit. Furthermore, some of the user's senses are enhanced to the limit of what human body can acquire sensory information from surrounding which is only limited to touch, hearing, sight, taste, and smell. Strengths The strength of this fruit is the user's strength, endurance, agility, speed, durability, and healing are at the zenith of the user's potential at the present time. The user can still train to increase the utmost limit and potential of their body. Shizuo already had superhuman strength lone before consuming the devil fruit. After eating the fruit, his strength increased by at least 5 times as the human brain normally limits a person's exertion of strength to 20%. In the present, Shizuo is capable of throwing large ships and building without barely any effort. It was his superhuman strength (probably one of the top tier in that category so maybe beyond superhuman) feat of throwing a Marine Battleship that earned him the title, "Battleship Tosser." In terms of speed, he can run as fast as CP9 members without using Soru. Despite being more sensitive to pain as touch sensors are more perceptive, Shizuo is able to withstand blows to the head and remain standing after a building collapsed on top of him. In regards to his healing factor, his healing rate surpasses the capabilities of an ordinary human as his damaged or destroyed tissues of his body can be quickly regenerated. This explains how Shizuo was able to keep on fighting despite already obtaining several fatal injuries. However, this only limited to closing wounds, healing broken bones and fractures, and destroyed tissues at a much faster rate. Regenerating severed limbs or brain tissue is not possible even with the increased healing acceleration rate. In addition to his resistance to physical damage and extraordinary body endurance to stress and exhaustion, he is extraordinarily resistant to diseases, drugs, and toxins. However, he can still suffer the immediate effects of such substances in massive quantities. Shizuo's visual acuity transformed from 20/16 to 20/8, making him eagle-eyed. Weaknesses The user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. The most fatal flaw of the Genkai Genkai no Mi is that the user will always have access to their full strength unlike the average person so unless they learn to perfectly control their movements and strength, the user will most likely unintentionally break anything they touch even with the least amount of effort exerted. This action usually results in many accidents and misunderstandings which has the side effect of alienating the user from society. Users of this devil fruit were often depicted as wrathful people who left nothing behind but corpses and destroyed property and become outlaws. Unfortunately, consumers of this fruit tend to overestimate their strength and overlook their stamina as the illusion of unlimited power clouds their judgement. While the user can unleash incredible amount of power, each action of strength will take an enormous strain on the user's body which can lead to torn muscles, broken bones, bone fractures, and even death if the user uses up too much energy and/or does not take the time to rest their body. The damage can be greatly inverted thanks to their accelerated healing ability if they rest for a period of time. This continuous cycle of destruction and restoration would eventually lead to the body strengthening, coming back stronger each time to the point that the user's body won't break anymore. The fruit also gives the user a passive trait of a highly fast metabolism rate as each usage of power takes up a lot of energy and nutrients in the body. This flaw can be reversed if the user eat large amounts of food often. While the user's senses being enhanced is deemed a positive attributes, it is not without drastic repercussions as the user is more sensitive to intense light, temperature differences, irritating and screeching noises, and pain as their sensory organs receive more information than the average person would, causing the user to be more susceptible to changes in the environment. One interesting side effect is that user will become a supertaster, a person who experiences the sense of taste with far greater intensity than average. The heightened taste response, particularly to bitterness, would represent an important advantage in avoiding potentially toxic plant alkaloids but the increased response to bitterness would limit the range of palatable foods resulting in the user becoming a picky eater. Because of this transformation of the taste buds, Shizuo now dislikes green vegetables, grapefruit. soda, coffee, cheese, alcohol, dark chocolate, and soy products. In return, Shizuo has a more favorable preference for sweets. Only a person with a calm demeanor, discipline, and strong character can make full use of this devil fruit. People who ate this devil fruit almost always tend to die a quick and painful death from abusing this devil fruit's power. Another While this trait is mostly attributed from misuse of their power. Shizuo is the only user who managed to survive for so long after consuming this fruit compared to the previous consumers. The difference between him and the previous users is that he was the only successful person who managed to train himself to control his power without giving up to his "devilish* ability and actually accepted his power without losing his mind. Attacks Trivia * This devil fruit is mostly inspired by Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara and partly by Captain America. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:FoolishMortalFOOL